1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for packaging a pickup device, which is used for a digital optical instrument, and in particular, an image sensor module and a method for fabricating the same that can be realized by changing the conventional wire bonding method to a gold bump method to minimize the thickness of a package comprising a solid-state pickup device, which is referred to as CCD or CMOS, and by subsequently changing the fabricating process.
2. Description of the Related Art
Following the recent trend of seeking high intelligence, high integration and minimization of electronic devices, semiconductor packages are realized with high intelligence and high density. Technologies in semiconductor device packages have also sought minimization, slimming, high density and high performance.
Recently, high intelligent video cameras are under development to facilitate portability owing to small size and light weight as home appliances. Consumers' demand has also been directed to a high screen quality including faithful color reproducibility and detailed expression. To meet such demand, technical levels of manufacturing camera parts have been notably improved, especially in increasing pixel numbers of a solid-state pickup device, i.e., the CCD or the CMOS, which is often referred to as a heart of a video camera.
FIG. 1 is a cross sectional view of a solid-state pickup device according to the conventional ceramic packaging method. Referring to FIG. 1, the drawing reference numeral 1 identifies a ceramic package having a surface, in which a metalized conductor is formed, and a concave portion 3 at the center thereof. A CCD or CMOS chip 4 is die-bonded with the concave portion 3 by means of a conductive adhesive 5, etc. An electrode pad 6 of the CCD or CMOS is wire-bonded with the metalized conductor 2 by means of a metal wire 7. The drawing reference numeral 8 identifies a reed terminal deposited on a facet of the metalized conductor 2, which is exposed to a side surface of the ceramic package 1.
FIG. 2 is a cross sectional view of a solid-state pickup device according to the conventional resin packaging method. Referring to FIG. 2, a reed frame 11 comprising an internal reed 9 and an external reed 10 is die-bonded with a concave portion 13 provided at the center of a molded resin package 12 by means of a conductive paste 14. As in case of the ceramic packaging in FIG. 1, an electric pad 6 on a CCD or CMOS chip 4 is wire-bonded with the internal reed 9 by means of a metal wire 7.
The conventional image sensor chip packages as described above are fabricated by undergoing processes of sawing the wafer-state chips, die-bonding each separate chip with a surface of a PCB, wire-bonding the chips with the PCB for electric connection, and air-tightly bonding a module by means of glass.
However, the image sensor package as described above not only fails to meet the current trend of reducing weight, thickness, length and size thereof but also has a limit in reducing the size of the CMOS module. Furthermore, hollows created around an image area (i.e., an image recognizing part) poses a problem in the packaging process of precluding particles from the hollows. Moreover, the chips connected to the PCB by a wire have a deteriorated electric characteristic because of the long electric path.
In addition, soldering to connect the image sensor module to a digital signal processor board complicates a post-process. Also, the position of the image sensor module cannot be freely defined on an instrument because the image sensor module needs to be soldered on a fixed position of the DSP board.